


DATAPOINT://ANCIENT STORY TRANSCRIPT 1

by InterstellarVagabond



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Multi, Other, Post canon, polyamorous aloy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond
Summary: Recording summary: one of the many stories of the mythological figure Aloy, as told by a Nora storyteller. The tale includes a summary of famous hero's origins and life well up to the time of her death. A good place to start before delving into the more specific stories, most of which are currently still in the translation and transcription phase.  See historical records for First Wave Terraforming to clarify any questions regarding referenced machines, programs, and tribes.-archivist Tati Allens





	DATAPOINT://ANCIENT STORY TRANSCRIPT 1

DATAPOINT://ANCIENT STORY TRANSCRIPT 1

NOTES: 

USER TATI ALLENS//This seems to be a legend recorded at the dawn of the Awakened Age, when humankind was rediscovering the old technology left behind by our distant ancestors. At this point it was used mostly for bartering, building primitive weapons and structures, and for the recording of oral traditions. This "Aloy" figure otherwise known as "favorite daughter," "the sun reborn," and "the machine rider/tamer" appears in many of these recorded stories. Translation efforts are still being made, but it appears as though she is some mythological figure created to explain humanity's rediscovery of old tech. Personally, I like the one with the dinosaur robot better. Also, Alana I know you're reading this so let me suggest you think twice before adding another "Sobek clone" theory. This is the anthropology department, not science fiction.

NOTES CONTINUED:

USER ALANA TEERSAN// Aloy was not a demigod as some might think, but a genetic key to the old Zero Dawn bunkers. Old GAIA recordings confirm one late birthing after the ELEUTHIA project cessation. Perhaps a clone of one of the Zero Dawn admins (red hair-Elisabet Sobek?). Continued reference to the rogue terraforming programs supports this theory. Further research required, awaiting expedition permission.

  


There are many stories of the All Mother's favorite daughter, the woman with hair like flame who saw the unseeable and spoke with the long dead and immortal. 

They say she was born an outcast, shunned by her people according to the Old Laws (now long changed) and was raised by a man of faith and honor. 

She rose victorious running the Proving (though then the Proving was different from the one you know now, young ones) and claimed her place amongst her people.

But death and corruption sought her, knowing her to be the goddess's chosen warrior. Her father was killed, and she left the Sacred Lands a seeker, to bring those who attacked her tribe and family to justice.

They say she had many lovers, and that they all loved her differently.

To some she was half-worshipped even as they sought to understand her explanations, to another she could have been queen. She was friend to two, and partner of differing values to one. All came to love her, and those she loved in return were most fortunate of all. 

She spoke with Silent One who left behind all tribes of man in pursuit of knowledge. She saved the kingdom of the sun and the far frozen lands, and of course she saved our ancestors here in our home. 

She rode the wild machines, ones far more dangerous than you find today, and taught all who asked how to tame the metal beasts.

When the Old Gods arose from slumber, some of them looked upon humanity and frowned. When these gods sought to cleanse the earth of us, she fought them, though it is rumored that she found peace with some of these vengeful deities.

Of course these are all other stories which take a long time to tell, so you will have to hear them another time.

For this story I will tell you only that she visited the heart of many mountains speaking to spirits and goddesses. She tried to allow others with her, but few came and fewer still called the gods by the same words she did. 

She lived a long life, traveling the scope of our world, even crossing the great waters to find the separated tribes, who she helped as she helped us. And though she did not consider Nora lands her home, (as she was bigger than any one tribe and owned by none though beloved by all, a guide to all peoples regardless of tribal affiliations) she returned to them at the time of her death. 

It is said she left no daughters, but that she returned herself to the heart of the mountain promising that another like her would come when we had need of them. Many, many years have passed since then, and the mountain has not opened since. We should praise her spirit for keeping our lives so peaceful, and tell her story to each new generation so when her successor comes we welcome them with open arms and not with outcasting from fear. 

Remember the name "Aloy," and remember that despite our differences all tribes are one under her caring gaze. Now, you all go and run along to your work now. I will have more stories for you tomorrow. Perhaps the story of Aloy's adventures in the frozen wilds, or if you promise to really behave yourselves the story of Aloy and the Oseram Vanguardsman. Go on now, you have machines to understand and bows to string in equal measure.

NOTES CONTINUED: 

USER TATI ALLENS// filing recording under specific mythologies for the time being, pending further translation of all collected Aloy stories. Recommend cross referencing the Varl trilogy for further information on Nora myth.


End file.
